The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
There are various process stages involved in the developing and producing of a product. The process stages may include, for example, requirement, development, build, test, calibrate, validate and release stages. A company with a large and diverse portfolio may develop and produce a large number of products. Each product (e.g., a vehicle) may have various associated sub-products (e.g., engine controller, transmission controller, etc.). Each product and/or sub-product may have associated releases. Each release may have an associated series, model year, version and cadence. Cadence refers to a particular release date. Each product and/or sub-product may have an associated bill of materials (BOM). As a result, managing the development and production of a product across the product stages can be complex and chaotic.